Yuri To Hanabi
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Kalian tahu? Cahaya kecil yang memiliki jiwa bukanlah lilin. Lilin tak bisa mengajakmu menari. Cahaya lilin dapat terpadamkan oleh sebuah batasan.  Cahaya kecil itu menari dan hanya padam jika usia merenggut nyawanya.  Namikaze romance chap 3.
1. Shiroi Yuri

Nyhahaha... Halo Minna-san! *Teriak di puncak gunung* #PLAKPLAK

Rei comeback! #PLAKPLAK! Iya, Rei tau fic Rei yang lain belum selesai dan udah lama belum update. Tapi Rei ga tahan pengen publish fic ini. beneren .V

Ini fic yang menurut Rei sangat aneh. kenapa? Minna-san akan segera tau. *pose ala detektif* #PLAKPLAK

yupz.. Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuri To Hanabi by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**NaruSasu/SasuNaru?**

**T**

**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Shonen-ai?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Teriknya musim panas mengharuskan Naruto berkali-kali kembali ke dapur untuk membuat jus dingin. Tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk yang menyebabkan Naruto seharian berkutat di depan komputernya. Padahal Naruto berencana menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kemana saja asalkan tidak bertemu dengan 'orang baru' di rumahnya.

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Namikaze Minato, Ayahnya, pulang dengan membawa 'orang baru' itu. Hidup berdua saja tidak apa-apa. Kenapa sampai mengangkat anak lagi.

Dari cerita Minato, orang baru itu sudah tak punya orang tua dan Kakaknya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan di berbagai tempat sampai dia sering ditinggal berhari-hari. Katakan saja Minato bersahabat baik dengan orang tuanya. Jadi itu alasan dia diangkat anak?

Dia hanya lebih muda satu tahun dari Naruto. Usia 16 tahun bukanlah anak yang harus dimanja. Dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Biarkan saja dia hidup sendirian. Tidak diangkat anak juga dia tidak akan mati.

"Naruto, bagaimana tugasmu?" Minato menutup koran yang dibacanya ketika Naruto bergabung di meja makan bersamanya.

"Masih banyak." Jawab Naruto singkat. Segelas jus jeruk langsung dihabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Oh ya, dimana penganggu itu?" Sambung Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Naruto, namanya Sasuke. Dan dia bukan penganggu. Kau masih belum bisa mengakuinya sebagai Adikmu?"

"Tousan. Aku tidak butuh Adik." Naruto menatap dingin pada Minato.

Minato menghela nafas. Percuma berkali-kali menyuruh Naruto mengakui keluarga barunya. Naruto tak bisa menerima ada orang baru di rumahnya. "Sasuke sedang ada di rumah kaca."

"Hah!" Naruto segera menuju ke rumah kaca di belakang rumahnya. Itu tempat dia menyimpan bunga-bunga lily yang ditanam Ibunya dan selama ini Naruto tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke tempat itu. Berani sekali orang baru itu masuk kesana.

"Hey, pengganggu!" Naruto membanting pintu kaca dengan kasar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto merampas lily putih ditangan Sasuke. "Jangan memetik bunga-bunga ini sembarangan!"

"Ma-maaf, Na-Naruto-nii…" Ucap Sasuke terbata. Sasuke agak takut melihat wajah marah Naruto. Selama seminggu dia tinggal di rumah barunya, Naruto sering berbuat kasar padanya. Tidak jarang pula Naruto melukainya.

"Apanya yang maaf! Berani-beraninya kau masuk tempat ini tanpa ijin dariku. Kau pikir kau siapa! Meskipun kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku bukan berarti kau berbuat seenaknya disini. Apalagi kau masuk dan memetik bunga-bunga ini tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Naruto melemparkan bunga lily itu pada Sasuke.

"Hanya setangkai tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

BYUR!

Naruto menyiram Sasuke dengan seember air. Ember yang sudah kosong itu juga Naruto lemparkan pada Sasuke. "Kau bilang 'Hanya'! Susah payah aku dan Ibuku menanamnya. Lalu kau memetiknya dan kau bilang 'Hanya'!"

"Maaf…" Suara Sasuke bergetar. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Naruto. Sasuke tak menyangka memetik setangkai lily putih bisa membuat Naruto semarah itu.

"Keluar dan jangan pernah masuk ke tempat ini lagi!" Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Setelah berada diluar rumah kaca, Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai terjatuh.

"Naruto-nii… Maaf…" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kakak! Aku bahkan tak mengakuimu sebagai Adikku!" bentak Naruto. Naruto berjongkok , mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Ingat kata-kataku. Kalau kau berani masuk ke tempat ini lagi, aku akan menghabisimu." Ucap Naruto penuh nada ancaman.

"Bunga-bunga itu tidak akan mati kalau hanya dipetik satu saja. Kenapa Naruto-nii sampai marah begitu?"

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau tidak dengar tadi! Bunga-bunga itu susah payah ditanam oleh Ibuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh hasil kerja keras Ibuku. Karena cuma ini yang ditinggalkan Ibuku! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Naruto-nii…" sasuke terpaku menatap mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto berekspresi. Setiap dia dan Naruto bertemu pandang, Naruto selalu menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"PERGI!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Perbuatan Sasuke kali ini meluapkan emosinya. Padahal Naruto mengira perasaannya sudah mati. Lama dia tak merasakan emosinya. Tapi sekarang Naruto merasakan lagi percampuran emosi memenuhi hatinya.

.

Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertunduk. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke rumah, barulah Naruto kembali ke rumah kaca dan mengambil bunga lily yang dipetik Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan lesu. Ingatan-ingatan tentang Ibunya tiba-tiba kembali. "Ini payah…" Seru Naruto. Kenapa bisa ingatan itu kembali. Kakinya seketika menjadi lemas dan naruto jatuh terduduk setelah membuka pintu rumah kacanya.

"Jangan datang lagi…" Naruto memeluk lututnya. Dia tahu tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang Ibunya. Terutama ingatan tentang dia dan Ibunya ketika menanam lily putih itu. Yang menyakitkan bukan saat mengingat hari itu. Tapi saat mengingat apa yang diucapkan Ibunya di hari itu. Makna lily putih sama dengan prinsip Ibunya.

Apanya yang sama. Lily putih simbol keagungan dan kemurnian. Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan prinsip yang selama ini dipegang Ibunya. Apa hubungannya lily putih dengan persahabatan.

Tangannya terkepal menghancurkan lily putih di genggamannya. Apanya yang seperti bunga. Hidup ya hidup. Bunga ya bunga. Tak perlu mengaitkan hidup dengan bunga jika tak ada artinya.

Prinsip itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Sama seperti dongeng-dongeng anak kecil. Tak berharga, tak ada gunanya memegang prinsip jika akhirnya mati karena prinsipnya sendiri.

"_Yang paling menyenangkan bukanlah saat kau mencapai puncak sendirian, tapi saat kau berjuang bersama orang lain._"

Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Apa mati demi orang lain itu menyenangkan? Nyawa bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikorbankan begitu saja. Sekali kehilangan nyawa takkan ada gantinya. Lebih berharga mana nyawa sendiri atau orang lain?

Wajahnya menengadah, menyaksikan awan-awan bergerombol menghalangi teriknya matahari dan membuat langit mendung. Dia tertawa. Tawa disaat hatinya sama sekali tak ingin tertawa, Merujuk pada satu kata. Ironi. "Bahkan saat musim panas, langit bisa mendung ya?"

Angin bertiup muram dari arah belakang, menerpa helai-helai pirangnya sampai menutupi wajah, sesaat rasa dingin menusuk tengkuk dan punggungnya. Dia tertawa lagi, masih dengan ironi. Entah sudah berapa lama, sejak terakhir kali ia mengakui dirinya lemah dan butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya.

Mungkin beberapa tahun. Beberapa tahun dia menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya, tapi sekarang pertahanannya hancur seketika karena ada orang yang menyentuh bunga kesayangan Ibunya.

Memangnya kenapa kalau disentuh? Bunga tak akan hancur karena disentuh saja. Kenapa pula dia harus marah ketika ada orang lain masuk ke taman Ibunya?

Hatinya sendiri yang menjawab. Karena diam-diam ada setitik kepercayaan pada prinsip yang dipegang Ibunya. Ada sedikit keyakinan bahwa kehidupan seperti bunga. Indah jika bersama-sama. Tak ada keindahan dari sekuntum bunga mekar diantara bunga mati.

Oleh karena itu, dia takut jika lambang prinsip Ibunya dihancurkan. Itulah alasan dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke taman Ibunya. Dia ingin melindungi apa yang menjadi kepercayaan Ibunya.

Perlahan dia membuka tangannya. Lily putih digenggamanya sudah hancur. Semua kelopak telah terlepas dari tangkainya.

Satu lagi perumpamaan ditemukannya. Satu bunga mekar diantara bunga mati memang tidak indah. Tapi bagaimana jika satu bunga mati diantara bunga mekar? Apa keindahan itu juga akan hilang?

Kali ini angin bertiup dari sisi kirinya, menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak Lily beserta tangkainya dari tangannya. Beberapa saat kelopak-kelopak putih itu melayang kemudian terjatuh diantara bunga-bunga yang lain. Keindahan itu masih sama.

Satu bunga mati itu mati sendirian. Tak ada artinya. Tak ada satupun teori yang mengatakan jika satu bunga mati yang lainnya ikut mati.

Balikkan saja faktanya. Saat kau lebih mementingkan orang lain, apa orang-orang itu juga lebih mementingkanmu. Tidak. Karena setiap manusia terlahir dengan ego yang tinggi. Mereka akan terus berjalan demi meraih tujuan masing-masing.

Saat kau berhenti berjuang, apa orang-orang itu juga akan berhenti? Jangan harap. Mereka akan tetap berjalan dan meninggalkanmu lalu kau terlupakan. Itu berarti prinsip Ibunya salah besar 'kan?

Betah dengan posisinya, Naruto masih memeluk lutut, menatap lirih pada rumah kaca tempat favorit Ibunya. Berharap dengan itu pertanyaannya bisa terjawab. Alasan kenapa Ibunya lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

Pantulan wajahnya di kaca tak dihiraukannya. Disekitar kakinya tercipta genangan air dari pakaiannya yang basah. "Naruto-nii…" Gumamnya pelan.

Keingintahuannya tentang Naruto yang membuat dia mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya. Dan Sasuke baru melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sekarang. Ekspresi itu bukan kepura-puraan. Mata biru yang tadi menatapnya berbeda.

"Kau baru saja memancing perasaannya." Minato buka suara. Setelah terdiam disofa, kini ia ikut memperhatikan Naruto. "Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto menutup dirinya dan menjauh dari keramaian. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya, dia juga tak mempedulikan orang lain."

Sasuke sedikit tak percaya pada cerita yang baru saja Minato beritahukan padanya. Sekalipun itu seorang Ibu, tapi membunuh dirinya sendiri demi keselamatan Anaknya, Sasuke kira itu hanya ada di novel-novel, bukan dunia nyata.

"Yang Naruto butuhkan adalah orang yang bisa dia percayai sepenuhnya. Orang yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Aku ingin melihat kepekaannya terhadap perasaan orang lain lagi. Tapi dengan sifatnya sekarang, akan sulit untuk memahaminya. Orang lain akan selalu salah menilai Naruto." Minato menghela nafas. Setiap kali Naruto menunjukkan perasaannya, Minato tak pernah tahan melihatnya. Naruto memang tidak menangis. Tapi wajah sedihnya itu cukup membuat Minato merasa bersalah.

Minato selalu meminta maaf pada Naruto karena tak bisa melindungi Ibunya, karena ia tak ada saat Naruto menyaksikan Ibunya bunuh diri. Dan yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto adalah "_Tidak apa. Ini bukan salah Tousan._" Sebuah kalimat penyangkalan yang Minato tahu hanya kepura-puraan.

"Aku mengerti, Tousan. Bagaimana sakitnya saat mengetahui dikhianati. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi."

Sasuke berharap saat ini dia bisa mengatakan pada Naruto kalau dia ada untuk Naruto. Nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Tidak semua akan meninggalkannya ketika dia berhenti berjuang. Masih akan ada yang menunggunya dan membantunya. Masih akan ada yang menyemangatinya.

"Seharusnya Naruto-nii sadar, masih ada Tousan…"

"Naruto tahu itu. Dia hanya takut, ketika dia mulai percaya, dia dikhianati. Seperti yang dialami Ibunya."

"Aku pun… Sama dengan Naruto-nii…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Oke. Ini adalah filosofi teraneh yang Rei buat. Pasti Minna-san juga berpendapat sama 'kan? Rei dapet inspirasi fic ini dari lagu The Gazette yang judulnya Pledge. Rei tau ga ada hubungannya, tapi musiknya itu lho.. Rei jadi ngebayangin Rei bikin video tentang NaruSasu. Dan JRENG JRENG… jadilah fic aneh ini…

Meskipun begitu, Rei harap Minna-san nggak pergi gitu aja setelah baca fic ini… misalnya dengan memberi Review? itu akan berharga sekali buat Rei… hehehehe…..


	2. Aoi Sora

Lily dan kembang api adalah dua materi yang berbeda

Masing-masing unsur mereka tak ada yang sama

Tapi bagaimana jika lily dan kembang api mencoba hidup dalam satu

Dapatkah akhirnya lily dan kembang api menemukan kesamaan diantara mereka?

**.**

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuri To Hanabi (Lily And Fireworks) by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**NaruSasu/SasuNaru? **

**T**

**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**OOC, AU, Shonen-ai**

**Chapter II : Aoi Sora (Blue Sky)**

**.  
**

_Apa yang kau ketahui tentang langit selain geografi, selain kumpulan atmosfer pembatas bumi dengan antariksa? Apa langit hanya bisa dipandang tanpa ada makna lain dibaliknya?_

_Apa yang kau lihat dari langit? Jejak-jejak awan putih berarak atau birunya kanvas semesta?_

Musim panas masih berlangsung, mentari masih menyengat diatas sana beserta awan dan langit biru yang cerah. Satu-satunya pendingin adalah angin yang sesekali berhembus sejuk.

Udara hari ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk bersantai sejenak di bawah pohon di halaman belakang. Teduh dan hijaunya daun-daun disana membuat suasana terasa lebih nyaman. Sekaligus melepas penat dari seharian di depan layar elektronik membosankan untuk tugas-tugasnya.

Hampir saja Naruto terlelap ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-nii." Dan Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa dia. Berkali-kali dilarang pun, Sasuke tetap saja mendekatinya.

Sasuke ikut berbaring di bawah pohon bersama Naruto. Mungkin dengan itu Naruto akan menanggapinya. Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke, seolah Sasuke tak ada disana.

"Naruto-nii tidak apa-apa? Beberapa hari ini Naruto-nii tidak bicara pada Tousan. Naruto-nii juga tidak menanggapi semua pertanyaanku. Tousan sangat khawatir pada Naruto-nii. Aku juga tidak suka melihat Naruto-nii seperti ini. Naruto-nii seperti tidak menganggap Tousan sebagai keluarga."

"Cih, pengganggu." Ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Dia masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk terlelap lagi.

"Naruto-nii!" Sasuke bangkit, berniat membangunkan Naruto dengan menyeretnya.

Sasuke yang sudah meraih tangan Naruto hendak menariknya, tapi kekuatan Naruto lebih besar sehingga ketika Naruto melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke terjatuh. Tepat diatas Naruto.

Mata mereka bertemu. Terpaut jarak yang terlalu dekat sampai mereka bisa melihat lebih dalam pada masing-masing warna iris mereka.

Sapphire biru Naruto lebih bersinar dari langit siang. Onyx Sasuke lebih pekat dari langit malam.

Bagai terhipnotis, mereka terdiam. Tanpa suara sampai mereka bisa mendengar detakan jantung mereka seirama. Terus berdetak dan entah kenapa detakannya menjadi lebih cepat.

Nafas mereka tertahan oleh keindahan warna iris satu sama lain. Birunya. Pekatnya. Baru mereka sadari begitu indah.

"Hei, minggir." Naruto yang pertama bisa menguasai diri. Sekian detik pikirannya bagai tersedot sesuatu dari onyx Sasuke. Dan hampir saja tangannya bergerak menggapai wajah Sasuke jika Naruto tak segera menguasai pikirannya lagi.

Sadar dengan posisinya, Sasuke menyingkir dari -bisa dibilang pelukan- Naruto.

Tadi benar Naruto memeluknya, karena satu tangan Naruto berada di punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf.." Guratan merah tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan suasana. Sekaligus untuk melupakan sebuah sensasi lain dalam hatinya ketika menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, um. Begini. Naruto-nii tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku dan Tousan. Aku tahu Naruto-nii sedang sedih." Sasuke menunduk. Bukan takut dibentak. Sasuke sedang berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang sempat tak wajar.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu. Aku baik-baik saja!" bentakan Naruto tertahan. Tak tahu kenapa. Seperti tak tega atau semacamnya pada Sasuke.

"Musik itu. Lagu yang selalu Naruto-nii nyanyikan adalah lagu kesedihan. Aku mendengar musik itu mengalun setiap hari. Saat sendirian, aku tahu Naruto-nii selalu menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Jadi, sekarang pekerjaanmu adalah mengawasiku, huh." Ucap Naruto sinis. Tapi nada suaranya menurun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Baiklah, jika Naruto-nii tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Naruto-nii bisa mengatakannya ke sana."

Sasuke menunjuk langit. "Langit biru itu akan mendengarkan Naruto-nii." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sekali lagi, jantung Naruto berdegup lebih kencang. Wajah tanpa cela dengan senyum lembutnya, keindahan matanya, keteduhan tatapannya-

'_Apa yang kupikirkan?_' Naruto ikut menatap langit, agar perhatiannya lepas dari Sasuke.

"Aku suka langit biru. Aku suka saat aku menengadah dan langit diatas kepalaku seolah bisa kujangkau hanya dengan sekali gapai." Senyum Sasuke makin melembut ketika dia mengangkat tangannya, membayangkan dia benar bisa menggapai langit.

"Aku suka karena ketika aku tertunduk dan membenci beban, aku tahu langit tetap tersenyum padaku."

"Langit tidak hanya mampu tersenyum, langit bahkan tetap terjaga saat aku menengadah dengan atau tanpa sinar temaram kesedihan maupun kekalutan."

"Bagiku-"

Jeda. Sasuke menatap teduh pada Naruto. "Langit adalah unsur semesta yang menjadi sahabat. Dan bagiku langit tetap biru."

"Langit biru tetap biru, dan tetap disana bahkan ketika aku menengadah sambil memejamkan mata."

Nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan karena tatapan teduh Sasuke kini normal kembali. "Kau tetap tak bisa diam." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Naruto menepis perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya beberapa saat lalu. "Pengganggu kecil." Sambungnya. Jelas karena Naruto masih merasakan perasaan anehnya. Karena itu Naruto mengatakan Sasuke 'pengganggu kecil', sekedar untuk menormalkan suasana hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura bodoh dengan pura-pura tidak mengetahui Naruto-nii membenciku. Tapi aku minta satu hal pada Naruto-nii. Aku ingin Naruto-nii mengakui aku ada disini meskipun dengan itu kebencian Naruto-nii bertambah. Aku ingin Naruto-nii mengakuiku sebagai saudara walaupun menjadi saudara yang sangat Naruto-nii benci."

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Naruto bersingut. Mungkin dengan menjauh, hatinya akan kembali seperti semula.

.

Kehidupan ini selalu menciptakan pertanyaan. Ketika satu pertanyaan terjawab, akan muncul pertanyaan baru. Setelah bunga lily, sekarang Naruto malah memikirkan, benarkah langit seindah itu. Jika benar Sasuke hanya pengganggu, kenapa sekarang Naruto mulai menerima kenyataannya.

Wajahnya ketika Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Aku suka langit biru."

Ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Langit diatas kepalaku seolah bisa kujangkau hanya dengan sekali gapai."

Ketika Sasuke menatap teduh padanya dan berkata "Langit adalah unsur semesta yang menjadi sahabat."

Sasuke tetap pengganggu, tapi kata-katanya, raut wajahnya, tatapannya. Telah membawa irama baru dalam detakan jantungnya, membawa kehangatan baru dalam hatinya. Dan kenapa sekarang nama Sasuke melekat dalam pikirannya?

"Bodoh. Apa sekarang aku harus berkata, namaku Namikaze Naruto dan aku jatuh cinta pada saudaraku sendiri. Terlebih lagi saudaraku juga laki-laki?" Gumam Naruto di sepanjang perjalanannya.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih bersantai di bawah pohon di halaman belakang. Meskipun dia merasa bodoh memperhatikan Sasuke terus-menerus, pandangannya masih tak lepas dari Sasuke.

Jam menunjukkan tengah hari. Angin tak berhembus sesejuk pagi. Namun teriknya tak mengalahkan Sasuke untuk menatap langit.

"Berapa lama dia bisa menatap langit?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Minato. Tak percaya jika Naruto mulai ingin tahu tentang orang lain lagi.

'Kau sudah dengar pertanyaanku, Tousan."

Minato tersenyum tipis. Tahu jika Naruto sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain lagi.

"Tergantung keinginannya. Sasuke tidak akan berhenti melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia merasa puas."

"Hn." Sedikit jawaban saja cukup. Cukup dia mencari tahu tentang orang lain. Tak perlu lebih dari ini. Dia sudah keluar dari bentengnya terlalu jauh.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto mulai berubah, Minato akhirnya buka suara. "Kau tak perlu takut masa lalu itu terulang lagi. Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa melihat ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang mampu meluluhkan keras hati orang lain."

"Kau pun pasti sudah belajar sesuatu dari Sasuke, atau paling tidak, kau sudah melihat sesuatu itu dalam dirinya."

Benar. Naruto sudah melihatnya. Sudah mempelajari satu hal. Tentang langit. Sasuke dan langit. Sasuke adalah langit. Simbol dunia tak terbatas yang akan menerima semua emosi tanpa takut tak ada tempat lagi. Tanpa memilih siapa yang bicara, siapa yang berteriak, siapa yang marah, siapa yang tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke adalah langit biru. Simbol kesucian yang menghapus kegelapan. Simbol ketenangan yang meredam kemarahan. Simbol kelembutan yang meluluhkan kesepian.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari lagu The Gazette berjudul Pledge. Hah, tetap saja hasilnya aneh. Filosofi langit ini Rei dapat dari sebuah blog. Kalau Minna-san mau, coba cari di Google dengan kata kunci "filosofi langit biru" *nyuruh* *plak*

**Ryein Xiah:**

Ternyata ada ya yang nasibnya sama kayak Rei ^^

tapi jangan menyerah ya, di suatu tempat sana pasti ada orang yang akan menjadi sahabat baik kita. dattebayo ^^b

sankyuu review-nya ya~

**sabishii no kitsune:**

iya, setelah Rei baca ulang, ternyata Naru itu labil banget -.-

untuk adegan Sasu marah sama Naru mungkin ada di chap depan ^^

kalau menurut Rei lagu itu bagus banget. tapi gak tau menurut orang lain. soalnya selera orang 'kan beda-beda. mungkin coba di dengerin dulu lagunya deh ^^

sankyuu review-nya~

**Yue Hikari-chan:**

terpisah? memangnya kita dulu jadian? hei, aku ini masih straight.

ya, tunggu saja kelanjutan fic yang lama itu. ngomong-ngomong sankyuu review-nya~

**Miyuki Reiko:**

Yah, entah bagaimana nasibnya fic itu. tunggu saja -.-

sankyuu review-nya~

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Naru sama Sasu nya jadi OOC banget ya ^^'a

gomen. dan sankyuu review-nya ^^

Sankyuu


	3. Aoi Sora II

Lily dan kembang api adalah dua materi yang berbeda.

Masing-masing unsur mereka tak ada yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana jika lily dan kembang api mencoba hidup dalam satu.

Dapatkah akhirnya lily dan kembang api menemukan kesamaan diantara mereka?

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuri To Hanabi (Lily And Fireworks) by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**NaruSasu/SasuNaru? **

**T**

**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**OOC, AU, Shonen-ai**

**Chapter III : Aoi sora II (Blue Sky II)**

* * *

_Ketika birunya perlahan menghilang, langit itu menunjukan kebenarannya._

_Semua hal menyimpan sesuatu dibaliknya. Bahkan langit biru itu juga menyimpan sesuatu. Dibalik cerahnya, langit menyimpan kegelapannya sendiri._

Malam itu, hanabi matsuri tengah berlangsung. Suara-suara dari _ohayashi_ menggema sejak matahari terbenam. Orang-orang berkumpul di bukit dekat kota dimana kembang api akan diluncurkan. Warna-warni cahaya lampu dari berbagai _stand_ menambah indahnya suasana di festival.

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku pergi dulu ya~!" Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan beberapa temannya melambai pada dua orang yang tengah bersantai di sebuah kursi kayu.

"Naru jangan pergi terlalu jauh ya." Sahut seorang wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Kaasan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Iya~" Anak itu melambaikan tangannya lagi kemudian berlari menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa bersama teman-temannya.

Sekian detik mereka memperhatikan kemana perginya anak kecil berambut pirang itu sampai dia menghilang diantara kerumunan orang banyak. Barulah mereka memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terputus oleh anak kecil itu.

"Apa kau sudah yakin akan menghentikan proyek pertambangan ini? kerugian yang ditimbulkan akan besar sekali."

"Minato, yang menjadi masalah bukan kerugiannya. Tapi… Aku dan Fugaku merasa sepertinya Orochimaru ingin menguasai tambang ini sendirian. Demi mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lebih baik aku hentikan saja proyek ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Fugaku?"

"Dia juga setuju dengan rencanaku. Tapi Orochimaru berkeras akan tetap melanjutkan proyek ini. Besok aku dan Fugaku akan bicara lagi pada Orochimaru."

Hening lagi. Pria bernama Minato itu memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusan istrinya dan tak berniat memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

.

"Kaasan… Tousan… Kalian dimana?"

Mata _sapphire_-nya menjelajahi tiap sudut keramaian di festival. Suaranya serak karena hampir menangis. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih bersama teman-temannya, berlarian diantara orang dewasa dan sesekali bersembunyi diantara kerumunan. Sampai dia sadar teman-temannya menghilang dan dia tak tahu jalan kembali pada orang tuanya.

"Kaasan, Tousan." Panggilnya dengan suara semakin serak. Langkahnya tak menentu, pandangannya terus tertuju ke segala arah.

BRUK…

"Aduh…"

Anak kecil itu terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. "Maaf,"

"Naruto."

Anak itu menengadah. Orang yang ditabraknya tak lain adalah seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya. "Orochimaru-sensei?"

Orang itu adalah guru baru di sekolahnya sekaligus teman kerja ibunya. Meskipun begitu dia selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan gurunya dan dia merasa sedikit takut jika dekat dengan gurunya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Ayo! Orang tuamu sudah menunggumu disana." Pria bernama Orochimaru itu menunjuk sebuah tempat di sudut festival.

Walau agak aneh karena disana sama sekali tak ada orang, anak kecil itu tetap mengikuti gurunya.

.

"Kushina, mana Naruto?" Minato terperanjat dari duduknya. Baru ia sadari anaknya terlalu lama menghilang.

"ah iya. Dari tadi dia tidak memanggil kita lagi."

Wanita berambut merah itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ketengah kerumunan orang.

"Kushina, aku akan mencari kearah lain!" Seru Minato. Dilihatnya wanita itu mengangguk dan Minato pun bergegas mencari anaknya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Minato terus memanggil Naruto. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia menabrak orang di festival. Suara-suara protes dari mereka pun tak dihiraukannya. Dia terlalu panik karena tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun.

Langkahnya membawa Minato ke sudut terjauh festival. Disana hanya ada orang-orang yang bertugas menyiapkan kembang api.

Minato hampir putus asa. Dari semua teman-teman Naruto yang dia temui, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

"Sensei~ sakit!"

Sayup-sayup Minato mendengar anak kecil merintih. Dari suaranya Minato yakin adalah suara Naruto.

"Sen-sei…"

Minato langsung berlari kearah suara. Dia sangat yakin itu adalah suara Naruto.

Di tempat itu hanya sinar bulan yang berhasil menerangi. Tak ada lagi suara riuh dari orang-orang di festival. Hanya suara _ohayashi_ yang masih menggema sampai kesana. Dibelakangnya sebuah jurang menjadi pembatas antara bukit satu dengan bukit lainnya.

"Uhuk… Sen-sei… sakit…" Rintihan anak kecil itu semakin jelas terdengar meski suaranya semakin menurun.

"Naruto!" Seru Minato ketika menemukan Naruto tengah dicekik oleh seseorang berambut hitam panjang.

"Tou-san… Uhuk…" Suara Naruto hampir tak terdengar. Tangan yang mencekik lehernya erat membuat dia kesulitan bernafas.

"Lepaskan dia!"

BUK!

"Akh!"

Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang orang yang mencekik Naruto dan berhasil memukulnya dengan sebuah balok kayu.

Tatapan tajam orang itu langsung mengarah pada Kushina. Dilepaskannya Naruto kemudian ia mendekat pada Kushina.

"Baguslah satu keluarga sudah ada disini sekarang. Aku tidak perlu repot mencarimu lagi. Uzumaki Kushina."

"Orochimaru! Ternyata benar kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk menguasai pertambangan itu!"

Keduanya saling menatap sengit. Dari awal bertemu, Kushina memang sudah melihat sesuatu yang licik akan diperbuat oleh Orochimaru.

"Kalau aku berhasil melenyapkan kau dan keluargamu, aku tinggal menghabisi Fugaku dan tambang itu akan menjadi milikku!"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!" Kushina mengarahkan balok kayu ditangannya pada Orochimaru tetapi dengan cepat Orochimaru menghindar dan menendang perut Kushina.

"Uhuk…" Kushina mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek!" Minato meraih balok kayu milik Kushina. Satu hantaman tepat mengenai kepala Orochimaru. Namun ketika hantaman kedua hendak dilayangkan, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya dan menusukkannya pada Minato.

"Ukh…" Minato meringis. Baru saja sesuatu yang tajam menembus perutnya.

"Minato!"

"Tousan!"

Kushina dan Naruto menyahut bersamaan. Darah mulai mengotori yukata putih yang dipakai Minato.

"Tousan…" Naruto menghampiri Minato yang terus meringis memegangi perutnya. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak, sebagian yukata-nya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darahnya.

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru!" Kushina menyerang Orochimaru, hendak merebut pisau ditangannya. Meski berkali-kali Orochimaru memukulnya, Kushina tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada pisau Orochimaru.

"Kaasan… sudah… hentikan…" Tangisan Naruto pecah. Dia sudah tak tahan melihat darah disekitarnya. Apalagi darah yang mengotori wajah Kushina dan Minato.

ZRASH…

"Kaasan…" Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Kushina. Setelah Kushina berhasil merebut pisau Orochimaru, dia malah menusukkan pisau itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Naruto, Minato. Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kaasan, kenapa?" Teriak Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis dan takut melihat darah.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa mati sendirian…" Kushina menatap tajam pada Orochimaru. "Maka dia harus mati denganku!" Kushina menarik yukata Orochimaru.

"Hei!" Tak sempat Orochimaru melepaskan diri, Kushina lebih dulu terjun ke jurang di belakangnya. Orochimaru ikut terjatuh kejurang bersama Kushina.

"Ku-shi-na…" Tangan Minato terulur hendak menggapai Kushina, tapi tangannya tak sampai pada Kushina. Rasa sakit diperutnya menghalangi Minato untuk bergerak dan kepalanya terasa pusing akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Akhirnya Minato kehilangan kesadarannya.

"KAASAN~!" Setelah terdiam sesaat, Naruto berteriak keras. Dia tak bisa mempercayai bahwa ibunya telah menjatuhkan diri kejurang. Apalagi melihat Minato tak sadarkan diri, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "KAASAN! TOUSAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Ketakutan pada darah di tubuhnya dan tubuh Minato, membuat Naruto terus berteriak. Dia tak mau sendirian, dia takut jika benar orang tuanya telah meninggalkannya.

"KAASAN! TOUSAN!"

xXxXx

"Ngh…"

"Naruto-nii. Naruto-nii sudah sadar!"

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah ada disana menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto. Ruangan putih itu bukan kamarnya, tapi aroma menyengat disana sudah dikenalnya.

"Di rumah sakit. Naruto-nii tidak ingat? Kemarin Naruto-nii tiba-tiba pingsan lalu Tousan langsung membawa Naruto-nii kesini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh…" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sejak dulu dia memang sering tiba-tiba pingsan. Dia tidak heran jika terbangun di rumah sakit. Yang membuat dia heran adalah kenapa wajah ceria Sasuke membuatnya agak gugup.

"Naruto-nii masih marah padaku?" Sasuke menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah murung. "Kenapa Naruto-nii tidak mau menerima kehadiranku disini?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia masih bertahan pada posisinya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jawab aku! Memangnya apa salahku!" Desak Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku sangat berharap Naruto-nii bisa menemaniku! Aku takut sendirian!"

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke. Sinar dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke meredup. Keceriannya menghilang berganti genangan air mata.

Kenapa? Langit birunya menangis. Setelah menerima banyak emosi orang lain, langit biru akan menunpahkan emosinya sendiri. Langit biru akan menunjukan dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang juga menginginkan orang lain mendengarkannya.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Tousan! Selama enam belas tahun Tousan berada di tempat terpisah denganku! Tapi saat aku punya kesempatan bertemu, Tousan meninggal! Aku hanya bisa tubuhnya tak bernyawa! Aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana sifat Tousan! Naruto-nii beruntung karena bisa merasakan hidup dengan keluarga yang utuh!"

"Beruntung, heh? Kau melihat sendiri bagaimana ibumu menjemput kematiannya! Kau melihat ibumu membunuh dirinya sendiri dan kau tak bisa menyelamatkannya! Kau hanya bisa menyaksikannya mati! Apa itu yang kau sebut beruntung?"

"Setidaknya Naruto-nii tahu kalau mereka menyayangi Naruto-nii! Aku tidak tahu apakah Tousan membenciku sehingga dia tidak mau hidup denganku…"

Sasuke terisak. Kepedihan yang dipendamnya telah dia luapkan. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa meluapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Padahal ketika dia mencoba meluapkannya ada orang lain, dia tidak bisa.

Tangan Naruto perlahan bergerak ke wajah Sasuke. Membelainya lembut dan mengusap air mata yang terjatuh di pipi Sasuke.

_Langit biru bisa menangis. Langit biru pun menyembunyikan kelam dibaliknya. Ketika kelam itu tak bisa lagi ditahannya, langit akan menumpahkannya dalam hujan. Atau badai…_

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Baik. Katakan saja ini gaje dan sebagainya. Apa yang baru saja saya tulis? Yuu-kun! Jangan tiba-tiba keluar waktu Rei nulis!

Seiryuu: salah sendiri nulis kok lelet amat! Dibantu malah gak mau!

Rei: Tapi bantunya jangan gaje gini dong!

Seiryuu: Yang penting jadi! Udah jangan protes terus! *pergi tanpa tanggung jawab*

Rei: Yuu! Jangan pergi dulu! Dasar menyebalkan! *kejar Yuu*

*balik lagi* Sebelum Rei ngejar Yuu, tolong di review Minna-san. Onegai! *ngejar Yuu lagi*

**ArizaKurosaki****:  
**diksi-nya masih belum apa-apa kok. Rei masih harus belajar untuk pembuatan diksi yang lebih baik. Rei akan usahakan fic ini bisa diupdate kilat. Sankyuu reviewnya arizakurosaki-san.

**Yue Hikari-chan:**

Ini sudah update. Sankyuu reviewnya.

**Miyuki Reiko:**

Dua fic itu? Entahlah. Rasanya sulit sekali membuat kelanjutannya. Sankyuu reviewnya.

**sabishii no kitsune:**

iya. Sasu kok bawel banget ya? Terus kenapa juga Naru makin labil?

*Yuu: yang buat fic ini kan kau sendiri*

Sankyuu reviewnya sabishii no kitsune-san.

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Niatnya bikin Sasu lebih marah sama Naru, tapi setelah diketik kok jadi aneh gini. Sasu kayak yang mau gak mau buat marah sama Naru. Flashback untuk Sasu mungkin aka nada dilain chapter.

Sankyuu reviewnya Vii no kitsune-san.

**Arisu KuroNeko****:**

Saran Rei, mending gak usah dibayangin. Beneran T_T Rei juga susah bayanginnya. Kecuali kalau Sasu-nya versi chibi sedangkan Naru-nya versi shippuden. Baru Rei bisa bayangin kepribadian mereka tertukar.

Sankyuu reviewnya Arisu KuroNeko-san.

**mitami yaya****:**

Sesuai rencana awal. Fic ini adalah shonen-ai. *shonen-ai sama yaoi beda ngga sih*

Ya ampun. Filosofinya masih belum apa-apa. Masih gaje juga. Rei Cuma sok tahu bikin filosofi itu Xp

Sankyuu reviewnya mitami yaya-san.

**Chika:**

Sekali lagi saya ungkapkan kalau saya juga gak bisa bayangin kepribadian mereka tertukar kecuali dalam keadaan Sasu chibi dan Naru shippuden. Baru saya bisa bayangin kerpibadian mereka tertukar.

Untuk selanjutnya Naru akan lebih lembut pada Sasu, sekedar bocoran saja kalau Naru sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasu. Jadi di chap depan Naru tidak akan berbuat kejam lagi pada Sasu, kecuali mungkin cuek.

Sankyuu reviewnya Chika-san.

**naomi arai****:**

Saya tak bisa terus melihat Sasu yang galak. Karena itu disini saya buat Sasu lebih lembut. Alangkah imutnya ketika Sasu tersenyum dan bersikap lembut. . *menghayal Sasu tersenyum pada Rei* *nosebleed*

Sankyuu reviewnya Naomi aria-san.

Dan sankyuu pada reader dan reviewer –mungkin juga ada flamer yang baca ini- yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Saya, Aizuka Rei, pamit. Sankyuu! Ja ne~!


	4. Hotaru

Lily dan kembang api adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Masing-masing unsur mereka tak ada yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana jika lily dan kembang api mencoba hidup dalam satu.

Apakah akhirnya lily dan kembang api menemukan kesamaan diantara mereka.

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuri To Hanabi (Lily And Fireworks) by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**T**

**NaruSasu/SasuNaru?**

**Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Shonen-ai, OOC, AU.**

**Chapter 4: Hotaru (Firefly)**

* * *

_Kalian tahu? Cahaya kecil yang memiliki jiwa bukanlah lilin. Lilin tak bisa mengajakmu menari. Cahaya lilin dapat terpadamkan oleh sebuah batasan._

_Cahaya kecil itu menari dan hanya padam jika usia merenggut nyawanya._

Dentingan antara sendok dan piring menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruang makan. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Naruto pingsan tiba-tiba, Minato tak lagi melihat Naruto marah pada Sasuke. Bukan berarti pula mereka sudah akur. Minato tidak melihat begitu. Mereka saling mendiamkan. Atau lebih tepat, Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Biasanya Naruto akan menyuruh Sasuke menjaga jarak dengannya. Sekarang tidak. Naruto diam saja saat Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

Tak jarang tangan mereka mengambil satu benda bersamaan. Seperti mengambil sapu tangan, mereka mengambilnya dalam waktu yang sama dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Walau samar, Minato melihat guratan merah di wajah mereka. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Semoga saja tidak. Minato ingin Naruto menganggap Sasuke sebagai adik. Jangan lebih dari itu.

"Naruto, kau sudah menyiapkan bunga lily untuk besok?"

Naruto melirik sebentar pada Minato. Ketika ekor matanya kembali pada makanan didepannya, dia mengangguk.

"Tousan, memangnya besok ada apa? Kenapa menyiapkan bunga lily?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke di sela oleh suara piring yang digeser.

"Aku sudah selesai." Dengan tergesa Naruto meninggalkan kursinya. Dia membanting pintu kamar, membuat Minato dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

Minato menghela nafas berat. Rupanya Naruto masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ketika membicarakan ibunya.

"Besok, Hanabi Matsuri… juga hari peringatan kematian ibunya."

Mata Sasuke menatap pintu kamar Naruto. Pantas saja Naruto berbeda hari ini. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto langsung menuju rumah kaca, memetik setangkai lily dari sana. Sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu dalam lirihnya.

"I hold you, My lily. I kiss you, My lily… Sleep well, sleep well… I sing this song and you go asleep… Good night, My lily…"

Atau mungkin masih ada kata lain dalam lagunya. Sasuke tak mendengar jelas karena Naruto menyanyikannya sambil menahan tangis.

Begitu dalam sakit yang ditahan Naruto sampai menghapus sifat aslinya. Apa ketika cahaya datang padanya, ia akan menyambut atau berdiam dalam kesepiannya. Bagaimana jika cahaya itu tak mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Seterang apapun cahaya itu, kesakitan Naruto tak akan hilang.

Tepukan di kepalanya menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau membuatnya tersenyum besok?"

"Setiap hari peringatan kematian Kushina, dia selalu mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Meski satu hari, sebentar saja, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum tulus, bukan berkata baik-baik saja dengan senyum palsunya."

"Aku berharap aku dapat melakukannya, Tousan."

Tak semua cahaya memberi bahagia. Adakala lebih baik membenci cahaya karena cahaya tak mampu menyembunyikan kenyataan. Ada saat kegelapan lebih baik karena kegelapan dapat menyembunyikan fakta. Setidaknya sampai hati siap menerima realita.

xXxXx

"Kaasan, benarkah Tousan akan pulang malam ini?"

Kelereng _onyx_ polos itu mencari jawaban dari sang ibu. Di malam ini, ayahnya akan pulang. Tepat pada perayaan Hanabi Matsuri. Tentu saja dia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Sejak lahir, dia sudah hidup terpisah dengan ayahnya. Kini akhirnya dia bisa melihat ayahnya langsung.

Tapi wajah ibunya ataupun kakaknya tak menunjukkan raut sama seperti rasa senangnya. Mereka bersedih.

"Kenapa kalian sedih? Harusnya kalian senang Tousan akan pulang. Kaasan, Aniki, kalian kenapa?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Suasana menegang. Jangan katakan ayahnya membatalkan kepulangannya.

"Kaasan. Aniki. Ke-"

"Diamlah, Sasuke! Tunggu saja jasad ayahmu sampai di rumah ini!" bentak ibunya sambil menangis.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Jasad? Jasad? Bukankah jasad artinya tubuh tanpa nyawa? Apa berarti ayahnya sudah…

"Jangan bohong, Kaasan! Tousan belum meninggal, iya 'kan? Dia belum meninggal! Belum!"

"Dia sudah meninggal! Terima itu, Sasuke!" ibunya menangis tersedu.

Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia tak boleh mati sekarang! Sasuke belum pernah berbicara padanya sekalipun! Kenapa dia harus pulang tanpa nyawa!

"Itu pasti orang lain, Kaasan! Tousan belum meninggal!"

Kenapa kesempatan melihat ayahnya harus dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa. Seharusnya ayahnya tak mati sebelum menemuinya. Seharusnya ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum meninggalkannya.

Yang harus diterima adalah takdir bukan mimpi. Yang dilihat haruslah kenyataan bukan penyangkalan. Bahkan sebelum argumen pertama ia lakukan, mati. Mati. Yang berarti eksistensinya lenyap dari muka bumi. Yang berarti tubuh terkubur dibawah gundukan tanah bertahta nisan.

Mati. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan ayahnya seperti kembang api yang mewarnai hidupnya, seperti kembang api yang ia harapkan menemaninya. Tapi kembang api selalu pergi terlalu cepat sebelum berkata Sasuke menyayanginya, sebelum berkata Sasuke mengagguminya dan ingin terus bersamanya.

Dan cahaya itu tak pernah lagi hadir dalam hidupnya.

xXxXx

Keremangan menyambut ketika Minato masuk kamar naruto. Lampu-lampu kamarnya mati, cahaya disana hanya berasal dari sebuah lilin kecil.

Naruto duduk di meja belajar. Menatap foto dan bunga lily didepannya. Tatapannya benar-benar terluka. Inilah yang tak disukainya. Dia ditinggalkan sebelum merasa cukup kasih sayang dari ibunya.

Minato mengusap kepala Naruto dengan hati-hati. Jiwanya sedang rapuh, Minato takut melakukan hal yang salah sehingga dia membuat jiwa Naruto hancur.

"Kau merindukannya, Naruto?"

Rindu pada pelukannya, pada belaian sayang di kepalanya. Rindu pada kehangatan yang tak ia sadari telah menghilang darinya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa isakan. Naruto masih tak bergerak. Posisinya masih menatap lirih pada foto ibunya.

"Besok bunga lily untuk ibumu akan bertambah. Kau bisa memastikannya?"

Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Minato.

"Sasuke akan ikut. Dia adikmu sekarang. Dia keluarga kita."

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Minato. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada Minato.

"Kepalaku sakit," ucap Naruto ketika Minato hendak bertanya.

Minato mengelus kepala Naruto berulang-ulang. Perlahan rasa sakit di kepala Naruto terganti rasa nyaman.

"I hold you, My lily. I kiss you, My lily. Sleep well, sleep well…"

Minato mulai menyanyikan lagu Kushina. Dulu istrinya itu sering menyanyikannya untuk Naruto.

Kunang-kunang menyusup lewat jendela kamarnya, hewan kecil itu terbang mengelilingi Naruto juga Minato.

"…See the starry night outside, feel the warmness inside…"

Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, dan kunang-kunang itu hinggap di tangannya.

"…I'm beside you, My lily. Sleep well. Have a nice dream…"

Tatapan kosong Naruto perlahan melembut. Air matanya pun mereda. Rasa nyaman dari belaian Minato di kepalanya serta cahaya meneduhkan dari kunang-kunang di tangannya membuat dia tenang.

"…I sing this song and you go asleep…"

Serasa terhipnotis, Naruto diam memperhatikan cahaya kecil di tangannya. Kunang-kunang itu seakan tersenyum padanya. Dan Naruto balas tersenyum.

"…Sleep well, sleep well, My lily. I'm beside you…"

Pelukan pada Minato dieratkannya. Perasaannya kini sangat tenang. Meski bukan pertama kali Minato meemluknya, tapi pelukannya kini terasa seperti pelukan ibunya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"…Good night, My lily…"

"Ng…" pelukan Naruto merenggang. Dia tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Minato membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. "Oyasuminasai, Naruto."

Kunang-kunang tadi terbang memutari bunga lily dan foto ibunya, lalu hinggap di dada Naruto. Jika kunang-kunang itu bisa bicara, mungkin yang akan dia katakan adalah, dia juga ada untuk Naruto, menggantikan posisi ibunya, menggantikan cahaya yang hilang dari hidupnya. Mengatakan cahaya yang dia miliki tidaklah menghilang. Cahaya itu tetap ada dihatinya.

Kunang-kunang terbang mendekati gelapnya ruang untuk membagikan cahayanya. Meskipun kecil dan cahayanya tak mampu menjangkau semua ruang, dia tetap setia membagi sinarnya sampai detik terakhir.

Dia tak menyerah walau posisinya terganti cahaya yang lebih terang. Kunang-kunang masih ada disana, karena dalam hidupnya, ia telah memutuskan menyebar pengharapan pada jiwa-jiwa yang rapuh agar dapat melihat cahaya sampai ia tak sanggup lagi benderang.

Kunang-kunang datang menghampiri jiwa rapuh disekitarnya, dan membagi harapannya.

Cahayanya seperti sesuatu yang tak berharga yang bisa diganti dengan yang lain. Tapi saat kunang-kunang itu pergi, barulah akan terasa cahayanya yang tulus jauh lebih baik daripada benda mati yang diprogram untuk bersinar tapi tak punya jiwa didalamnya.

Ketulusan, lebih berharga dari kesempurnaan. Begitupun kunang-kunang. Ketulusannya akan selalu dikenang daripada kesempurnaan sebuah benda mati.

xXxXx

Ada berapa masa yang ia lewatkan, dia tak pernah menghitungnya lagi. Jika dia menghitungnya sama saja dia lemah. Dia tak bisa melindungi anaknya. Dia harus hidup, melindungi anaknya, mengembalikan jiwa rapuh Naruto menjadi jiwa yang kuat seperti dulu.

Kunang-kunang memasuki kamarnya. Hinggap pada bunga lily yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Dan semua perasaannya ia tumpahkan juga. Tidak dalam bentuk jeritan memilukan. Cukup setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sapphire-nya bersama lengkungan senyum tipis.

"Kau masih disini, Kushina..." Minato menyentuh dadanya. Memberi makna jika isterinya masih ada dalam ruang di dalam dadanya.

Kunang-kunang itu terbang mengelilingi Minato lalu keluar dari kamarnya dalam liukan yang indah. Minato mengartikannya sebagai tanda senang. Dia menganggap kunang-kunang itu adalah Kushina. Kushina masih bersamanya. Kushina tak pernah meninggalkannya. Kushina selalu ada menemani ketika malam dalam wujud kunang-kunang kecil.

_Cahaya itu adalah kunang-kunang. __Karena kunang-kunang mampu menemani dan mengisi jiwa-jiwa yang rapuh dengan ketulusan dan harapannya._

-To Be Continue-

xXxXx

* * *

di chap sebelumnya ternyata bagai lautan typo. Juga ada missing word. -_-'a

semoga di chapter ini nggak ada. Karena kalau masih ada, Rei bener-bener rabun dan harus segera periksa ke dokter mata .

**CCloveRuki****:**

Aku suka lihat Sasu jadi uke XD

Wah, aku belum cari info lagi soal The Gazette. Dan chapter ini juga nggak terinspirasi dari the gazette, tapi dari Beethoven : Love Story Piano.

Sudah ku apdet. ^^

**saiyuki ayaseharu****:**

hehe makasih. Masih belum apa-apa ^^

aku belum cari tahu lagi lagu-lagu The Gazette. Tapi yang Pledge akan tetap jadi lagu favoritku ^^

sudah update.

**ichiko yuuki**:

Rei udah coba manjangin ceritanya, tapi ujung-ujungnya lagi-lagi pendek XD

Senangnya lihat Sasu nangis, hehe *plak*

Sudah Update ^^

**Kira:**

Iya Sasu-nya juga versi shippuden waktu udah pake poni. Kishimoto-sama tau aja Sasu bakal jadi imut kalau pake poni .

Sudah update ^^

**Miyuki Reiko:**

Nyaaa~ ketahuan ya. Rei juga sempet heran kok ceritanya jadi agak nyimpang gini, tapi sudahlah. Let it flow. *plak*

**Yue Hikari-chan:**

Yapz ini updated ^^

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Iya gak apa-apa Vii-san ^^ ini aku sudah update.

Ganbarimasu ^^

* * *

Review? Review? Sankyuu ^^


End file.
